First Holidays
by JasmineT
Summary: Prince Naveen & Princess Tiana are finally married but how do they celebrate their first holidays together? Join our favorite love couple as Maldonian and American traditions are mixed together in a fun romantic way. New Year's, B-days, & lots more! :


**Hey everybody! Here's another story for Princess and The Frog and if you've read my other story "Granting Wishes" Mama Odella guest stars in this story too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiana, Naveen, or my favorite, Louis but my OC is mine. Disney is a genius and I congratulate them.**

(0~o **First Holidays **o~0)

**_New Year's Eve_**

December 31, 1921: 6:00 PM

New Orleans was bringing in the year of 1922 with a bustling and festive atmosphere. The "Jazz Age" was truly blossoming in Louisiana and everyone in the town was dancing, partying, and celebrating a new beginning.

In a popular new restaurant that sat near the Louisiana River, something else was also celebrating its new beginning...the life between two young people madly in love with each other. It was 3 months in to their marriage and this was their first New Year's Eve together as man and wife...or to be more precise... prince and princess.

"Tiana, what is this?" A tall, dark, and handsomely confused man turned to his wife holding a peculiar purple object to which he did not know the purpose of. He didn't really know the customs of the country of America and was currently learning about what Americans did to celebrate their holidays.

"Baby, those are party horns. You blow them when the clock strikes twelve, see?" A beautiful lady dressed in a red sequined dress blew the purple horn and a strange "toot" sound came out of the wide end.

"Why do you blow these "orns"? He snatched it from her hand and blew it as well. With obvious disdain, he dropped it back into the box. "The sound is truly dreadful and it is similar to one going to the bathroom and having some...*ahem*...problems." he looked pointedly at Tiana and she swatted his head playfully.

"Horns," she corrected and rolled her eyes, "That was you by the way Prince Cajun Beans and Broccoli. I told you not to eat too much or you'd be sick." she clucked her tongue and walked down the staircase. "I am so glad that some genius created the homemade air freshener. My aunt always said, peel a few oranges and put the skin in a bowl and there ya have it."

They were decorating the restaurant for the guests that were coming in later in the evening to celebrate the New Year. Streamers, party signs, and confetti was strewn daintily around Tiana's Palace.

"Why? Don't you have things like this back in Maldonia?" Tiana set two horns on a table.

"Why of course not my silly princess!" he laughed and picked up the box that said "New Year's Supplies", and followed her down the stairs. "I have never seen these things before in my short wonderful life! Back home, the only way we would celebrate was to have a grand ball, with our family dressing regally and I would be merry! Then I would dance with all the beautiful ladies and..." he noticed the way his lovely wife was frowning and changed gears on the topic, "...anyways...yes the only way we celebrated was with a ball, a fancy dinner, and giving a toast when the clock stroke midnight. Then Papa would ring the celebration bell and the people would dance with a partner. No horns or sparkly trinkets." He picked up a beaded necklace and dropped it back in the box with a weird face.

"Wow such a formal celebration." she tilted her head to one side and thought for a moment. "Was that fun?"

"Quite, yes. But I did not enjoy the older women pinching my cheeks and saying how tall and handsome I was...I mean I already know that no need to make the other gentlemen more jealous...but they always said that even when I was an adult. Also when I was a young boy, until a few years ago, I had to suffer the traditional Maldonian slap-of-the-behind-of-Year-Luck from all the ambassadors so that in the next year I would "gain more luck". Finally, I was of age and the tradition was passed down to my younger brother. Fun, yes?"

"Doesn't sound like it. My poor baby," Tiana pinched his cheeks and smiled deviously, "you're a mighty fine lookin' boy and you gettin' so big!" Naveen slid far away from her hand and his face looked like he had swallowed a peeled sour lemon whole.

"Well at least you are not an old lady with lines on her face." Then all of a sudden, Tiana gave him a slight "pat" on the gluteus maximus and he yelped and ran to the other side of the room.

"So that's how them Maldonians do it. Instead of Maldonian Torture it's Maldonian Spanking." she smiled and went back to decorating the tables with beads, goody bags, and paper confetti.

"Are American ways similar to Maldonian royal traditions?" he looked hopefully at her as he came back and put the box on the table.

"Nah you have nothing to worry 'bout Naveen. Our ways of celebrating are way more looser and you'll enjoy I guarantee it." she smiled and patted his dimpled cheek. "Now we only have an hour to make this place ready for New Year's. Could you start putting each goody bag on the table...yes that's right thank you honey..."

"So how do you use this necklace?" he picked up a red bead necklace.

"You wear it of course!"

"But I am a man! Men do not wear necklaces! It is so.....feminine." He made a weird face and put the necklace on Tiana.

"Nonsense you silly fool!" she laughed and put a pink necklace on her husband. "It's for fun! It's better than a New Year's spanking right?

He shuddered violently. "Do not remind me I am begging you."

(~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~)

December 31, 1921: 11:50 PM

All the guests were having a blast as Louis and the band played all night long. The jazzy tunes flowed throughout the restaurant and the people were swinging and kickin' to all the alligator's fast-paced scales.

"Come my waitress princess," Naveen smiled and grabbed Tiana's waist tenderly but swiftly. "We must dance! This is better than the waltzes and fox trots back home, and a prince as well tuned to good music as I, never fails to recognize a good dance." he smiled and whispered into her ear. "Dance with me, yes?" and held out his hand.

"Naveen, Naveen, Naveen," she crossed her arms on her chest. "You've been saying those same words all night long! Every single song you "recognize" to be a good dance song."

"And you, my princess, have refused each and every time! Come, let us be merry and dance!"

She shook her head and with a sigh reluctantly put her hand in his larger one.

"Oh well just this once I guess. Couldn't do no harm after all I'm not much of a dancer."

"Nonsense beautiful maiden! A beautiful couple such as we could never be bad dancers! And my dear Tiana," he smiled and she gasped as he dipped her suddenly, "you dance with grace." he kissed her soundly and brought her back up.

It was a little crowded as they pushed onto the dance floor and feathered boas kept hitting Naveen in the face. He wasn't surprised when he finally found one pink feather on his tongue and he struggled to get it out.

"Bleh...bleh...." Naveen pulled a soggy pink feather out of his mouth and heard the familiar bell-like laugh behind him. Naveen turned to pout at his wife. "You always gain so much pleasure out of my misery." he smiled and turned her into a sweetheart move.

"I have neva' found anybody as funny as you my Prince Charming." She laughed again as he swung her over his shoulder and she landed with a hop. They were getting into the beat and she had to admit, Naveen was an extremely good dance partner with complicated lifts and flips.

"Hmmm I am not Prince "Charming"." he twirled her again. "I am more handsome than I am charming." he high kicked in the air and dipped Tiana.

"No, you definitely aren't charmin', you're more full of yourself than charmin'." she laughed as he started to tickle her sides. "Stop stop stop! Naveen!!"

"You know what I am more full of dear princess?" he stopped tickling her and noticed that the music had changed and the band was playing a slow song. 'Smart alligator,' he thought, and saw a wink from Louis and smiled.

(~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~)

Louis was having so much fun playing the trumpet with his bandmates. It was a dream come true and the humans weren't scared of him no more! They even taught him how to read music notes on their music sheet thingy and he got real better at playin' the trumpet. Naveen – good ol' pal he was – pretended that back in Maldonia, the princes all knew how to talk to alligators and translated for him so that the band would understand what he said. He was real happy that he could still talk to the lovebirds...no that don't fit...Lovefrogs! Yeah they them lovefrogs! Ray would approve of that...good little firefly....oh well can't let grief ruin this bouncin' night.

"Hey Louis!" Louis turned to the left and saw a small black old lady wearing a tan dress with a fluffy boa around her neck and black glasses with the numbers'1922' molded on the top. She had a snake-like cane and hobbled up near the stage.

"Mama Odie!" he shouted and went off the platform

"Nah child, I thought you knew me well! It's me Mama Odella! Her lovin' twin sista'!" she squeezed the alligator with surprising strength and smiled her toothless smile. "I jus' came here to give you a little somethin' that you gonna' need." she handed him a folder and patted his back. "Open this here folder when the clock strikes twelve and play it with yer' trumpet when the people begin to kiss." she made a smooching motion with her mouth. "Its notes are infused with bayou magic and it'll set a nice romantic tone for the New Year. It's Odie's and mah' present for our special couple." she jerked her thumb behind her towards a laughing Tiana and Naveen. "Well I gotta get back to the party. Don't tell them lovie dovies that I came 'round alright? Bye Louis!" then after a quick hug, she left.

He went back onstage and placed the folder near his chair. Louis looked out into the crowd and saw that the two lovefrogs were dancing their hearts out and having so much fun. So, he got a great idea and signaled to the band with a thump and a swish of his tail that they should play a slow song next. As the rest of the band kept on playing, the saxophone playa' took out a brown folder and spread a few papers for Louis to choose from.

Tiana had taught Louis how to read a little bit after she saw that he took a liking to newspapers. So when he looked at the titles, he immediately chose one with the word 'love' and tapped at it with his tail. He smiled his toothy alligator smile as the saxophonist told the band what they were playing next and spotted the happy couple through the crowd.

(~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~)

"Hello I'm still down here Naveen." Naveen looked back down and pulled Tiana out of the dip. "Phew...I thought you were gonna' drop me." he smiled and pulled her to him.

"I would never drop you Princess Tiana. Do you not trust me?" he smiled cheekily and and kissed her forehead.

"No not really." she laughed and made a move to escape out of his hold but he didn't let go.

"Come on, one more dance please? It is a slow tempo and it is a tradition back in Maldonia to dance with their life partner into the New Year." She looked at the crystal clock near the grand staircase and saw that it was only five minutes before the countdown.

"Oh fine then." he twirled her into a waltz position and kissed her on the lips. "So you have to dance with your life partner until the clock strikes twelve? Then who didya' dance with in the past few years?" she raised a suspicious eyebrow and he chuckled.

"Well as you know of course, I am..."

"A pretty boy, with a pretty face, and a dream come true for every woman I know, I know, I know."

"Perfectly said my stick in the mud, perfectly said!" she made a move to pinch his cheek again and he ducked. "Ok, ok, I will continue. Anyways, all the women at the grand ball wanted to dance with moi," of course he gestured to himself, "and in Maldonian tradition, that is one way to secure that the couple is married, would eventually be married, and would spend the rest of their lives together."

"That serious?"

"Yes very. So since I of course did not want to get married yet, I would dance with all the pretty women the whole night but would claim I had to relieve myself before the midnight bell."

"Typical Naveen style." she shook her head and leaned against her husband. "At least I'm assured you're not betrothed to someone else."

"Oh no, I was saving my life partner dance for my one true love." he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Oh and before I forget, what were you saying earlier about something that you were full of? Besides yourself of course." she lightly swatted his shoulder.

"Well..." he bent down and whispered in her ear. "I am full of love for you my princess."

"Aww you're so sweet." they slowly moved toward each other...

(~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~)

The music swayed with a soft beat and in the background, Louis riffled his notes into a jazzy scale that was sweet and romantic. He looked at the crowd again and saw his favorite couple happy and hugging. Then all of a sudden, the band stopped playing and everyone started to chant in a strange way...

(~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~)

As they were just about to kiss, the crowd erupted into the minute countdown of the New Year.

"Tiana, why are they counting? What is going on?" Tiana turned away from the clock and looked to her husband.

"They're countin' down to the New Year silly! It's tradition!

...24...

...23...

...22...

...21...

...20...

"You're not counting Naveen!"

…18...

"But it is so unusual!"

...16...

"Don't make me give you the behind-slap."

**...10...**

…**9...**

**...8...**

**...7...**

**...6...**

"I love you Tiana."

**...4...**

"I love you too Naveen."

**...2...**

**...1...**

** HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! **the crowd shouted and then all of a sudden, there were a few wolf whistles but most was quiet. Naveen looked around him and saw that everyone on the dance floor was kissing. "What is happpeni..."

"Shut up Naveen..." and Tiana kissed him deeply and put all her feelings into it. He responded a second later and they didn't come up for air for a long, long time.

(~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~)

"Happy New Year Louis!" the jazz band shook hands with the alligator and then went to their respectable wives and girlfriends to kiss them into the New Year too.

Louis looked out into the crowd with wonder and started to sniffle a little. It was so romantic and he knew that the upcommin' year was gonna' be filled with love, laughter, and music. Quickly remembering Mama Odella's folder, he opened it up with a rip of his claw and found a light blue music sheet in it. Putting it on the music stand, he read the music notes on the paper and started to play.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind? _

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot  and days of auld lang syne?_

As the tune of Auld Lang Syne was played on Louis trumpet solo, sparkles and confetti began to fall from the ceiling and invisible music notes began to circle the Prince and the Princess. The people and children who weren't sucking each other's faces started to sing along with the song and it was truly a beautiful sight. Louis played on with confidence was happy for 1922 and the many beginnings it will have.

(~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~)

Three minutes after the clock stroke twelve, everyone joined in with the song and applauded as Louis finished his solo. His trumpet rendition of Auld Lang Syne was simply stunning for a musical gator and seeing the crowd respond so positively to his magic song gave him such a thrill.

Both royal highnesses looked up from their kiss and saw that the other couples were done kissing and clapped as well. They were proud of Louis and felt strangely light after the song was over.

"What was that?" Naveen turned to his wife and gave a goofy, satisfied smile.

"That was Auld Lang Syne, the New Year song from Europe."

"Not that! The kiss!"

"Oh! That's the New Year kiss. Every person has to kiss a special someone at the beginning of the year to bring each other luck." she smiled and smoothed his rumpled brown locks that only a moment earlier, her hand was running through. Both their lips were a bit swollen after their sensual kiss but both of their faces glowed with the romantic bliss of newlyweds.

"Mmmm... American traditions _are _better than Maldonian...is there any more kissing after that?" he started to move down to kiss her but she ducked out of his arms and escaped his puckered mouth.

"We'll see Naveen...we'll see..." she left him on the dance floor and headed back to the kitchen.

"Hmm...I like the sound of that..." he smirked and followed her into the new year.

**Tell me what you think! Up next: Tiana's Birthday :) HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**


End file.
